


Five Last Kisses

by HelenDamnation



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Petrellicest, Sibling Incest, angsty as hell, really old but I still kind of like it, sylar/luke is also incest in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenDamnation/pseuds/HelenDamnation
Summary: Five first kisses is a more common trope, but five last kisses seemed to fit the fandom better. Love and heartbreak and mistakes.





	1. Mohinder/Sylar

This kiss is dissonantly gentle, soft and slow. Sylar – Zane – keeps his eyes open throughout, staring at Mohinder in star-struck infatuation. He notices that Mohinder is tense, that his smile, when they part, does not reach his eyes, put he puts it down to lingering fear of big bad Sylar, and that just makes his own grin wider.

  
He believes that Mohinder is trying to protect him from himself, shield him from fear he has no reason to feel. He believes this because he wants to.

This is not the last kiss; that will happen later.

The last kiss will be full of teeth and blood. Mohinder will be trapped on the wall, a foot off the floor, struggling but unable to move. Sylar will snarl, full of frustration and anger and an inexplicable grief, and he will bite at Mohinder’s lips, try to force his tongue inside. Mohinder will go still, and his lips, tightly sealed, will curve into the coldest smile Sylar will ever see. All his fear and pain will fade away as he drinks in Sylar’s desperation, until nothing is left but disdain.

When he finally pulls away and sees this look, Sylar will rage harder than ever before. He will cut, and freeze, and burn, and break – anything to make the fear come back, to get rid of that terrible knowing look.


	2. Bennet/Claude

The last is also the first. They’ve fucked countless times – in hotels, in public toilets, in cars, over the desk in their office, anywhere and everywhere except their own homes, the bed Bennet shares with his wife or the bed Claude has never shared with anyone – but they have never kissed, not until now.

Bennet’s lips brush against the skin of his jaw line as he pulls out, panting, and that’s how Claude knows he’s been found out. The orders have been given.

He knows this kiss is a silent goodbye, but he hopes that it’s also a promise. Bennet is the most loyal man he has ever met, infidelity notwithstanding. Claude just hopes that loyalty to his partner, his friend, will outweigh loyalty to his job.


	3. Peter/Nathan

The last kiss is the first, under the mistletoe when everyone else is gone. Peter is newly sixteen, and a little tipsy from the champagne he stole, but not drunk, or so he insists.

The last kiss is a month later, the next time they are foolish enough to let themselves be alone together.

It’s two weeks after that, on Valentine’s Day. Nathan comes in to help Peter with his tie; he’s taking this girl from school out to a nice restaurant, the kind their family go to all the time, but Peter is so hopeless with his tie despite constant practice that Nathan privately thinks it’s just an excuse to let Nathan touch him.

This time, at least, he’s proved right; Peter stares up at him silently, eyes wide and lips parted invitingly. Nathan can’t stop himself from leaning in, but he pulls away quickly and goes to meet his own date.

The last kiss is at Nathan and Heidi’s engagement party. It’s wet and salty from Peter’s tears (and Nathan’s, but he’ll never admit that even to himself).

It’s at their wedding, before the ceremony. Peter is the Best Man.

It’s a chaste brush in the hospital, Peter’s girlfriend watching; it’s an apology and a promise and the staking of a claim he knows he has no right to, all at once.

Every kiss they have ever had has been the last, and every kiss they will ever have will be the last.


	4. Sylar/Luke

Luke doesn’t know why he’s lying.

Sure, most of the time he wishes Samson Grey really was just some nice, if weird, old guy he used to hang out with sometimes, instead of the dark and vengeful god of his childhood, simultaneously hated and emulated. On the other hand, Sylar is constantly just about to cut his head open, or, worse, leave him on the side of the road, shouting and waving.

Surely if he knew that they were brothers, that they shared not just a power and an appetite for violence but a father, he’d stop fighting their bond. What Luke wants more than anything is for this road trip to last forever – just the two of them, traveling, sight-seeing, killing. Surely if Sylar knew the truth, he would get his wish.

Luke sighs and crawls out of the crappy motel bed, moving to stand over the sleeping Sylar. He smiles down at his slack features. He finds himself kneeling on the ugly carpet, leaning in, inching closer and closer.

Just as he finally gets close enough to plant a clumsy kiss on the corner of Sylar’s open mouth, Sylar snorts and mumbles something. Luke leaps up and bolts back into bed, heart pounding. Sylar just rolls over and goes back to sleep, but Luke stays put.

There’s no telling how Sylar would react to a come-on. While he doesn’t know, there’s fear but there’s also room for hope, and Luke know that the truth would kill any chance of Sylar seeing him like that. Yes, he knows exactly why he’s lying.


	5. Mohinder, Molly

They sit together in the airport lounge, waiting for Molly’s flight to be called. His hand is crushing hers, but she doesn’t complain. She’s squeezing as tight as she can, too, hoping that if they hold on tight enough their flesh will meld and letting go will become impossible. Then he’d have to come with her.

For all his talk about how dangerous it is now that Sylar is back, it never seems to occur to him that he might be in danger too. He is sending her half a world away from everything she has ever known, to a grandmother she has never met, and it has never once crossed his mind to come with her. She will even fly alone.

For a second, she hates him. She really does. Then the call comes to start boarding, and he fails to keep in a sob. He kneels and clutches her to his chest, presses kisses all over her face, begs her to be safe, to be happy, and she cannot help but hug him back.


End file.
